Understanding The Brother Complex
by alice Orihara Scarlet
Summary: After her Dad re-marries, Sakura moves into the Akatsuki House and acquires 10 new brothers. Sakura intends to live peacefully with them as a family, but Will the sudden appearance of a girl in a male household cause problems? As they continue with their lives, the brother's feelings for Sakura change. Will the start forbidden romance begin? I ADOPTED THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

ch 2

oday is a very special day! This is the day I'll finally will meet my new family... Okay that sounds weird.

Let me explain. I am Sakura Hatake, and my father is Kakashi Hatake. He is getting married to Konan Akatsuki which means we're moving into the Akatsuki house. Oh, and guess what! I'm going to have brothers! I heard that Konan has a few (Yeah right!) sons. I'm so excited; I'm going to have brothers! I've already meet Konan, and I can understand why my dad fell for her she's beautiful, and smart. My dad on the other hand not so much. I don't understand how she is into him. They are in totally in different leagues. Though my friends tell me other wise.

Well even though I'm excited for that, I'm pretty damn pissed right now! My dad gave me a map so I could get to the house after school today, and I can't read the damn thing. Ugh which way is right and left? Is this upside down? I'm going to kill him! He knows I can't read maps-

*Thump*

I look up to see what I ran into and come face to face with red eyes and a handsome face. I scan him over ,and see he is wearing a suit. I quickly apologize flustered. He then lets out a throaty chuckle causing me to blush at how attractive he looks. He ruffles my hair, and tells me its fine. As he starts to walk away, I quickly grab his sleeve. He looks at me confused.

"Um, C-could you help me... I-I'm lost." I say not so smoothly.

"Sure. Where are you going?" He says in a deep voice.

"(Insert random address here)"

"Um... Are you Hatake Sakura?" He asks.

"Yeah! How did you know?" I say honestly confused.

"I'm Itachi. I'm your brother."

Oh boy!


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi, How many brothers do you have?" I ask as we walk to my new home.

He had a thinking expression for a moment. Then he quickly answered unfazed "Ten."

I immediately stop shocked. Itachi turns around to see why. when he sees a wide eyed girl looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"That many! When he said a few sons I thought like three!" I say with a bewildered expression.

"What can I say Sakura-san. I have a big family." He says with a smirk.

"Now that I think about it. How does she even have that many kids? Shes only 35." I ask.

"Oh, that? She adopted us." he answered.

"Wow! Really?" I say with wonderment.

He chuckles at my expression, and I blush again. Then my face turns serious again.

"Um, Itachi? Do you think they will like me?

"Who wouldn't?" he answered making me blush even more.

Then I noticed I was in front of a big building. Itachi started to walk toward it ,and I quickly followed. As we walked up the giant gates in front of the house opened. I look around in amazement while Itachi acts like its the most natural thing in the world.

Itachi opens the front door for me. I stand there for a minute scared of stepping in, so I take a deep breath and finally walk in. I'm greeted with cool air as I do and a elegant stair case. Itachi walks in too and I follow him to what looks like a living room. When I step in all eyes are on me.

"Hello Sakura-chan." I hear a man slowly whisper in my ear. I could feel him breath on my neck.

So I did the only thing any normal girl would. I punched him.


	3. Chapter 3

I glared at the man who whispered in my ear. Then I blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit my new sister!" I apologised.

When I said sister I mean the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyone in the room burst in a fit of laughter.

"Who you calling a girl!?" the blonde stranger satrted to make their way to me.

The blondie grabbed my hand and held it up to their chest. I blushed, this was... a loss for words.

"I'm a boy!" the blode snarled.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"I'm. A. BOY.!" the blonde snarled again.

"No way! I'm so jelly! What shampoo do you use!? You have nice hair. TOO nice. What your name?" I exclaimed.

"Deidara." the blond answered.

"He looks like Ino." I muttered.

My father, Kakashi Hatake came in to see the scene.

"Well, I''ve seen you met Sakura." my dad said.

"Yep." they said in unison.

"What do you think? SPECIAL?" my dad asked.

They all nodded.

"Hey!" I slammed on the now broken coffee table.

"Oh man! Why does this happened! My strength and temper get the better of me. Inner help me." I panicked.

All of my new brothers and new mother's jaw drooped to the ground.

Great.

Now they're gonna think I'm a psycho...

"Hehe... I'll clen this up." I got the trashcan and swept the broken pieces into the trash.

"How did she do that..." they whispered.

"Did she just say "inner help me"?" a boy with red hair asked.

I cleaned up the rest and put the trash can back.

"Anyway...where is my room dad?" I asked my father.

"straight down, left, then turn right." my father instructed.

"Thanks!" I ran as fast as I could.

"Well we should all get to bed, it's late." I heard my new mom say.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

I, Sakura Haruno wasn't exactly the girl everyone thought I was. Well...except my friends Gaara, Temari, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke (even though I sorta had a crush in him) and Tenten. In fact we had a secret. It was one we all shared.

We went to clubs.

Well...they weren't ordinary clubs. They were fight clubs. Well, it was a club/fight club. It was called"Bash and Blast." Tonight we were all going. We sure had fun beating the crap outta people. Don't know why...I think Gaara enjoyed it more than all of though. They call him the "the one tail beast." Although Naruto sorta shares the same nick name except his is "nine tails beast." We knew Gaara's sick humor and sadistic thoughts, but we were all best buds. Heck even Hinata participated. Sometimes being a heir to one of the most richest clans can be really stressful. We knew Neji would never agree and Lee couldn't keep his mouth shut, so Tenten or earthier of us never even bothered inviting them. Even Shikamaru came along. He was the LAZIEST genius you could ever meet. I always asked why he came but he always gave me,"To cheer you on." or "To test my strategies and fighting skills.", but I finally knew the real reason. It was Temari. When ever Temari fought, his eyes would lighten up with interest. Whenever she won a match, he would smirk. When she came to join us, they would high five and he would say "heh, you won a match troublesome woman." she would replied back- feisty as ever- "What would you expect from this "troublesome woman" losing? I don't think so troublesome man." then they both grinned at each other. It was so obvious they liked each other. I had no idea what was stopping them. Then again, Temari was always a mental one. When she was five, she ripped all her barbies' body parts off, and cut them open, or melt them. Sometimes I and the rest would watch. Sometimes Gaara would help her. One time, her boyfriend cheated on her and she found out, next day his house was enlighten with flames. I knew it wasn't Teamri _herself _who did it, it was somebody she _paid _to do it. That way when the police asked her a bunch of questions, because she was a suspect, the police couldn't get nothing on her. She was with me and the buds when the guy did the job. I know, she evil, but clever, but aren't we all? I then heard "Hollywood undead- black dahlia" ring toning my cell phone. Caller I.D. :Ino. Ino wasn't a girlie girl in the ring. She was a serious fighter.

I opened my door to look left and right, once it was clear, I shut the door and took my cell phone to my private bathroom. I didn't want people to hear our conversation. If they found out, I would be in so much trouble. Imagining my father blowing his top off, us a nightmare you would have for months. I clicked the accept button and Ino voice whispered to me.

'Hey Sakura." Ino whispered. This is one of those rare moments where she is actually quiet.

"Hey Ino." I whispered back.

"Are you going tonight?" Ino asked. (They're still whispering and will continue until this conversation was over.)

"You bet I am." I answered.

"Sweet."

"Who else is going?" I asked.

"Gaara, Temari, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Hinata, me, Sasuke, Tenten, and you. You know, the usual." Ino answered back.

"Oh okay. What time?"

"8:30."

"So in a hour."

"Yeah."

"Okay thanks, bye ino."

"Bye Sakura."

I ended the call and walked out of the bathroom. I changed out of my uniform and into some comfy clothes. So that ways I can fight in jeans, not in a skirt. I decided to clean my room a little, not that it was already clean. After "cleaning my room", fifty minutes have passed since my conversation with Ino was over. It was time to go. I pretended to be grumpy ass I walked out of my room. Another thing people don't know about me besides my best buds, I'm an amazing actress. I put a scowl on my face, became stiffer, my glare replaced my happy eyes, and I narrowed my eyes a little bit. And action! I walked to the kitchen with my "grumpy" act on. I just saw mom and dad there "konan will now be refereed to as "mom" instead of "new mom." It makes it easier.)

"Dad where are the boys?" I said grumpily.

"Out." He answered.

"Oh."

"What wrong Sakura, you look...grumpy." Mom said meekly.

"Don't worry, she gets like that certain times. She goes out for awhile and when she come back, she happy." my dad answered.

"Oh." mom nodded.

"OK I'm going out." I scowled.

As I walked out, I smiled. I walked for a good four blocks until I saw bash and blast. What a weird name. Anyway, I saw my friends already there, shaking with excitement. I said hi to my friend Ayame, who's dad own a ramen shop next door. She was really a nice girl.

"Hey Ayame!" I smiled.

"Hey sakura!" Ayame called out with a smile.

I passed her after our greetings and said hi to my friends.

"You ready?" I asked excitedly.

They all grinned a yes as a reply and I grinned back. She walked into to have our ears be blown off with music. "Feel this moment" was blasting from the club's speakers. We struggled as we made our way to the back where the there was stairs. We walked down the steps, the music getting farther ans father away. Finally we saw the familiar blue door that led to the ring. We opened the door to hear heavy metal playing, "So cold." from breaking Benjamen. People cheers echoed the room. We took seats and decided who was going up first. We always took turns. I mean we were all excited but we decided to be a civilized as we could of beating the crap out of opponents.

"It's Sakura's turn." Ino answered disappointingly.

"Hell yes!" I cheered.

I was cheered on as I stepped in the ring. Okay it was a cage or wire around it instead. But I like to call it the ring. My opponent stepped up. It was Karin. She wasn't a bitch. We were good friends when we are together.

"Hey Karin." I smirked playfully.

"Hey Sakura." she smirked playfully as well.

We shook hand before fighting. Nobody really did that these day. We made a fighting pose until we heard the bell. I round house kicked but she blocked it. I aim my palm for her chest, causing her to be unbalanced. Her head went up, but she did not fall. She slammed her fist on my jaw and we both back flipped for create space. We panted until we ran into each others fist. I placed my palms on the floor when she kicked my jaw, and did a hand stand, turn that hand stance to side, and kicked Karin in the ribs. She moved her leg up and it crashed down on my head and my face met the floor. I got up. People were cheering about how awesome fighters we are. I flipped again and whirled to aim for her chin. She she lost her balanced I slammed my fist on her chest for her to go down. She had a bloody nose and I had a bloody nose. We were both pretty beat up. She punched me again and I kicked her. I did a hand stance again and my foot connected with her jaw. I heard my friends cheer me on the loudest. (Thanks to the voices of the trio blondes- Temari, Naruto, Ino.) She stumbled to get up and she kicked my in the chin. We attacked and dodged with our hands and feet. Finally I crashed my foot on her head like she did to me earlier and she finally stayed down.

I was declared the winner.

"SAKURA HARUNTO IS THE WINNER!" the stereo declared, like in Tekken.

I got out of the ring looking like a abused girlfriend, but my friend hugged me carefully. We laughed until I heard voices unision call my name that shivered me to the core.

"Sakura?" 10 male voices asked.

I turned around in horror. I am so dead.

Crap.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh man. It was them, my brothers. Why! I turned quickly and made a run for it. I should have said "I'm sorry but your mistaken." But that wouldn't work, A) the stereo blasted my name in the speakers. B) it was too late. Sasori grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Sakura?" they asked again.

I struggled, but it was no use. His grip was stronger then mine.

"Let go!" I struggled.

I had to fine Ino and Temari and the rest-who left and blended in the crowd, probably already back at the seats.

"Not until you tell us what your doing here." Itachi spoke.

I sighed and stopped struggling.

"Fine." I answered.

"Explain." they demanded.

"I fight here." I looked down.

They looked wide eyed at me.

"What!" they screamed.

"Shut up!" my patience snapped.

"Like I said, I fight here, now if you excuse me I'm going back to my friends." I stared to walk away until I remembered Sasori had not let go.

"Wait a minute kitten." they smirked.

"What?" I asked, completely annoyed.

"We'll promise not to tell if you do our fucking chores for a month." Hidan cheered.

They were playing this game with me? I probably had a higher I.Q. if all their I.Q.'s were combined. Of course they weren't really that smart, besides Itachi...but still.

"Or how bout you keep your moth shut and I don't tell mom and dad you are here." I smirked.

"You got proof? You got nothing on us." Kakuzu spoke.

"Oh do I? One I can blame you guys for this beating- I'm a very good actress- and two my friend's dad _owns _this club. I can always get the tape." I pointed to my self and smirked.

None of this was a line. Did I forget to mention Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's dad own this club. I saw my brothers shift uncomfortably and sweat.

"Fucking fine. You got yourself a shitty deal." Foul- mouth Hidan cursed.

"Thank you." I smirked

The stereo blasted Temari name and her opponent.

"Ah! It's starting!" I ran to my friends, getting out of Sasori's grip.

"Hey!" the male voices protested.

I ran over to my friends and sat with them.I smirked at Temari, she smirked back. As soon as the match started, Temari grabbed his arm and flipped him back. then she grabbed his collar and the back of his shirt, shoved him on the wire and slammed his face to the ground,. The scary think is, she was showing mercy. Well, we all show mercy at the fight club, only when the enemy is to strong. Temari repeatedly slammed his face on the ground until he was knocked out. The stereo announced Temari as the winner. Ino was up next with a male opponent. I frowned at what I saw. The guys was like three times as big as Ino. She round house kicked, punch, uppercut, but the only one who was beaten up was Ino. Then something happen that made us jump out of our seats and go to Ino.

He stabbed her.

She looked wide eyed as the knife pierced her side. We ran to him and I grabbed him by the throat. Shikamaru was already getting help. The man's grip on the knife was o more as he struggled.

"How dare you!" I slammed him on the ground.

I stomped my foot on him until I heared echoed laughter.

It was Gaara, Teamri, and mine as well.

Temari and Gaara joined the beating and we were _laughing. _It was a scary sight to behold. We kicked and stomped and laughed insanely.

"Trash like you should die!" I laughted.

"How bout we get rid of him right now!" Temari joined in.

"I agree." Gaara grinned wickedly.

We all stooped for a second and looked at each other. We out one foot up in unison.

"I, 2, 3!" I counted.

We stomped on the mans skull all at once. Blood poured and we cackled. Our eyes twitching and tongue hanging.

"Wow! What a rush!" I cackled.

They cackled too, a sign of agreeing with me. People die all the time at this fight club, or were murdered. But it didn't really matter, what happens at fight club, stays in fight club.

"Sakura! What did you do!?" someone yelled.

I looked to see my brothers, with pure horror.

" He stabbed Ino, I was returning the favor." I smiled.

"What!" they screamed.

"Look, I know you guys have probably been to fight clubs before. Surely you know people die, right?" Temari smirked.

"Yeah. Just keep your mouth shut." Gaara growled.

People came to take the body away, chop it in tiny pices, burn it, then dump the ashes ina river.

"Come on let's go heal our wounds." I walked to the infirmary.

I got my make up and first aid kit out. I started putting medicine and make up on the wounds. After a few minutes, I didn't look like a abused girlfriend, instead I look regular, like before I entered the match. I washed my shirt and skirt so the blood wouldn't satin. I looked good as new. I headed to my brothers who got up and folloed as I left. I said my goodbyes and Shikamaru reported that they had taken Ino to the hospital. I sighed in relief.

"Thank Shikamru for informing me." I smiled.

"It's no problem." he smiled as well.

I said good bye and kept walking, ignoring my brothers. But I finally had enough of the silence.

"So...what did ya think?" I asked.

"The club was awesome, you kicked ass, but your evil self...scary." Hidan answered.

"Yeah, don't piss me off." I advised them.

They nodded.

"So we can't tell anybody what happened, understand?" I threaten by narrowing my eyes.

The agreed but looked a little... frightened. I sighed.

'Look, I'm sorry for scaring you, but get over it." I sharply said.

"Before he cheats." was ringing and I picked up.

"Hello? Yes this is Sakura." I answered.

Then I heard this was classified information I starated to speak German.

"Ja. Ich bin's. Was ist falsch. Aha... ja. Ich kümmert es. Ich verstehe. Heute Abend? Natürlich. welchen Rang einer Mission? Okay. Ich informieren Sasuke und Naruto."

Translated:_ Yes. This is me. What wrong. I see... yes. I will take care of it. I understand. Tonight? Of course. what rank of a mission? Okay. I will inform Sasuke and Naruto_.

I hung up and saw they were staring at me.

"I have to go somewhere." I walked away.

"Hey where the fuck do you think you're fucking going?" Hidan shouted.

He grabbed my shoulder. Out of instinct, i grabbed his arm and flipped him. You can't touch a _ninja_ out of the blue without getting flipped.

"None of your business." I hissed.

I walked away to hear them run to Hidan.

**_TBC..._**


	6. Chapter 6

I walked home and opened the door when I was greeted with my father and mother standing there.

"Hello Sakura, have a nice evening?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, but I need to talk to you." I declared.

"Okay. Fallow me." Kakashi unwrapped his arm from Konan's shoulder as he got up.

He led me to his room where it was sound proof.

"You know that's coming up right?" I asked.

"Yes." he nodded.

"So know that we have people in the house now, what are you going to tell them?" I asked.

"That your are staying at your aunt's house for vacation." Kakshi answered.

"For two weeks? Do you think they'll believe? I mean the chuuin exams are for three weeks at least." I explained.

"Yep. I think they will. Just try not to get too injured." father said.

"Maybe we should tell them." I looked at him.

"Now is not the time Sakura." he looked at me calmly.

"Okay, I understand." I looked down.

"Good. Tomorrow you will leave, good luck." he walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh your home." kakashi looked at my brothers.

"That bitch flipped me!" Hidan yelled, pointing me.

"Correction Hidan, you got pwn'd (thanks Itachi fan girl! You gave me the idea) by her." Sasori sneered.

"Shut up puppet boy! No one asked your wooden ass." Hidan barked.

Sasori just rolled his eyes.

"Only cause you touched me." I countered.

"But that didn't mean you had to flip him." Sasori looked at me.

"He was trying to pry into my business. You don't do that, that is if you know what's good for you." my eyes narrowed.

"Sakura dear, be patient with them." my father looked at me.

"I know. Thankfully tomorrow I will be leaving temporarily." I said.

"Why? Where are you going?" Kisame asked.

"I'm leaving to my aunt's house for something.'' I lied.

"Why?" Sasori asked.

"It will be explained in due time. Father I shall head to my room." I bowed and then made my way to my room.

As soon as I was out of sight, I ran to my room. I opened the door and then shut it quickly as I walked in. I ran to the phone and called Shikamru. I dialed the number and waited for a few rings.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Shikamru it's me, how's Ino?" I asked.

"She's fine, but we won't be able to try out for the chuunin exams." he explained.

"Oh I see. That sucks. Tell Ino I said take care."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up after exchanging goodbyes. I walked to my bed and started to pack. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, correction at least two long weeks. I was not looking forward to it. Not at all. I had to take an exams along with the rest of the nations if I wanted to be promoted. The exams are called the "cunnnin exams" I have hear bad things about it, and I would be lying if I said I was a little bit frightened and intimidated. I've heard people dyeing, getting eaten by snakes, plants, and insects! Oh I hate snakes and it just makes me more scared with the insects. I can barely keep my food down thinking about the possibility of giant spiders and wasps.

I pulled the blanket over my shoulders and sleep took over me.

My alarm clock rang and I got up. I glared at it, reading six a.m. Man was it too early, but no one is up before seven, except dad and mom, but they have work. I shuffled my way to my closet, changed, and walked down the stairs. I met my dad down the stairs who had took by bags to the door.

"Are you ready Sakura?" father asked.

"Ready as i'll ever be." I sighed.

Dad put my luggage in the car and started to drive to the meeting place.

"Sakura, be careful okay. Try not to be injured to much okay." father looked at me.

" Yes dad cause I'm a total masochist so that why I'll get injured on purpose. However, I've heard some nasty rumors about the exams...I also hear it's underground!" I yelled excitedly.

"Yes it is. Even the forest of death!" Kakashi smiled...until he realized what he had just said.

"What! Forest of death! You have got to be kidding me! Please tell me your joking. Haha, very funny dad." I laughed nervously.

"Oops, did I say that out loud? Look we're here!" Kakshi distracted.

Sure enough we were, dread started to fill in my whole entire mind. Not that was too freighted, but I mean come on, if they have a forest of death, what else could they have! I hear there are one on one battles, but people who have taken the exams can't talk about it without shivering, well except my dad and the third hokage. But those two are the only ones I could think of!

I got of the car and dad passed me my luggage.

"Have good time Sweetie!" my father called out with a smile (not that I could see it) as he drove away.

"Did he really just say that!" I screamed in my head.

I turned and started to walk to my team.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted with a his loud voice.

"Hn."

"Morning you too." I smiled.

"Let's go." Sasuke commanded.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's "cool act", and I just smiled.

"Aye sir Capitan!" I giggled.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes while Naruto laughed.

Finally we were walking down the steps to a door that led us to the underground meeting room. There were a whole bunch of other ninjas there. Most of the looked really intimmindating. We walked to the corner where we met the rest of the group.

"Hey Temari." I waved to my other blonde friend.

"Hey girl." Her feisty personality clearly shown.

"How cold Sakura, ignore us?" Kankuro pretended to be hurt.

"No, but you know as well as I do Temari would have a fit if I said 'hi" to you first." I laughted.

"True." Kankuro agreed.

Gaara gave a silent nod in agreement.

"Hey that's not true!" Temari pouted.

"Yes it is. Remember that time I said "hi" to Gaara and Kankuro first then you threw a fit abouthow that I must have thought they were better friends then you and then you wouldn't talk to me for a week." I laughed as she pouted more.

"Whatever." she turned around.

Kankuro and I laughed and Gaara just smirked.

"Hey Sakura." someone greeted me.

I turned around to see a grinning Kiba,a shy Hinata, and a silent Shino."

"Hey guys!" I waved.

"I heard about Ino, that bastard!" Kiba grwowled.

"I know, but don't worry we took care of him." I smirked.

"I see." Kiba gave a wolfish smile.

"So is that all from the genins fresh out from academy?" Neji asked, appering suddenly with Tenten and Lee.

"Yep." I answered.

Neji nodded.

"Okay Listen here maggots! the chunnin exams begin! My name's Anko" a millatery voice boomed.

"The first part of the chunnin exams is you will be completing a test." another voice boomed.

"So gather in your group and walk to that door!" the military voice commanded. "Move! Move! Move!"

I looked to see a door that had rows. I quickly took my seat into the middle left while Sasuke took the back to the right and Naruto sat in the front to the right with Naruto.

It was hours after we completed the test. My team as rest of the first out of the academy genin passed. Oh how shocked we were when we heard we passed. After the announcement that we passed, we were shoved to a yard that had a fence along it. I knew exactly were we were when I read the sign.

"Forest of deahth." I read out loud.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I've heard bad things about this place, and I took the time to reseach is as well." my voice came out stone hard serious.

'Like what Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"One, people die, two, giant plants and insects, three, venomous snakes, four, man eating plants and creatures, and four, traps that can you there for the rest of the exams." I shuddered.

I heard Sasuke grunt of disproval and Naruto complaining that we will probably be dead after this exam.

"Are you seriuos Sakura!" Naruto panicked.

"Unfortunely." my eyes narrowed.

Before the three of us could say another word Anko spoke.

"Okay, you are now at the second part of the exams, the forest of death-" insert grin from Anko seeing all the terrified faces.

"You will be given a heaven or earth scroll. Once the exams begin, if is your mission to gather the other half. Once you have done that, you will go to this tower-" Anko pointed at a map with a tower. "The when ether most of the contestant or all, depending if you die, come to the tower, we wil begin the third part of the exams. DO NOT open your scrolls! Oh, and you only have four days to complete this challenge. Line up to get your scrolls! OPEN THE GATE!" Anko commanded.

We all formed a line while some of the teams got there scrolls and flashed jumped into the forest that laid behind that gate. After a while it was finally our turn to collect our scroll. As soon as it collected in my hand, Naruto, Sasuke, and I flashed jumped into the forest. After jumping in the trees for thirty minutes, we stopped near a stream. We all sat down as I fished the scroll out of pocket that I had put in while jumping in the trees.

"Okay we need to think of a stradgty." Sasuke spoke.

"How about scooting the area until someone comes along." Naruto suggested.

"That won't work dobe. Use your head." Sasuke said coldly.

"What you say Teme! Sakura what do you think?" Naruto looked at me,

"I think what Naruto said was smart-"

"HAH! TEME!" Naruto boasted.

I punched him on the head and he whimpered.

"Don't interrupted me while I'm talking Naruto!" I yelled. " I SEE THAT SMIRK UCHIHA!" I yelled at Sasuke who was then trying to hide his smirk.

I coughed and then continued, "Anyways, what i'm saying is I think Naruto idea is great-" insert glare from me to Naruto if he dared interrupt me this time-" but I think it will take to long. I mean we have to think of the possibility of people even coming here. twenty five percent could that people who come here will have a heaven scroll, another twenty five percent could have a have an earth scroll like us, the third twenty five percent could be already killed, and the final twenty five percent could not even take this path!"

"hn. That is a good point. So what are you suggesting?" Sasuke asked as he turned is eyes to me.

"I saw we go to the tower and ambush unsuspecting people." I explained. "That way we'll get a heaven scroll no matter what!"

TBC...


End file.
